Fast Finds His Furious
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: In this story, Sonic and friends attend Chaos High. But it's not told from Sonic's perspective. In fact, it's mainly OCs. But some of the original cast will be in it. Speedy Matthew Hedgefox Jr. attends Chaos High, and meets a strange Senior girl. Who he falls in love with. He doesn't know what to do. Or even how to feel. Is it her badass attitude? Or is she really worth it?


**The person that's "Fast" isn't Sonic, it's one of my friends Ocs. So if you don't like it, sorry. But that's your problem. Not** **mine.**

 _Speedy's P.O.V_

I sat in the back of class next to Pedro and Trot, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Trot laughed when he saw my boredom face. "Yo Speedster, that face'll get you in some major trouble! Especially if you're near that teacher!" My face quickly changed as Mrs. Yontang, the Japanese person that taught Spanish, came to the back of the room, passing out the late tests. Which I thought it was strange to have a test right before the bell would ring, but apparently she didn't.

"Now class, today after the test, we'll have some seniors coming in to explain our lesson of Math in Spanish! If we have time, due to the half day today."

I rolled my eyes and then I looked up to see the four seniors walking in. One looked like white marshmallow that was in the middle of a bloody winter. Wearing a red, sleeve-less shirt that showed her stomach, then shorts that were like biker shorts. She looked at me and I saw her eyes turn from red to a electric green. I flinched a little and nearly fell out of my seat. The teacher looked at me. "Is something wrong Speedy?" Then, the bell rang and I dashed out the door, scattering papers and pencils everywhere. When I got to my locker, Becky was standing there with Rainy, the 8th grader rabbit. Becky pulled out a hammer and threatened me with it. "What took you so long! The second bell already rang!" I wanted to slap her. "Stop treating me like a child! Grrrr... I swear if you hit me with that hammer one more time..." I walked away from the two and ran outside.

When it was lunch time, and I decided to take a run. I didn't find much out of the ordinary at Chaos High at the edge of the Green Hill Zone.

After lunch, I walked through the seniors classrooms and peeked in the window, I walked in front of a door, and peeked in the window. The first set of eyes I saw was the hybrid's vibrant red eyes which quickly turned to green as she turned around and slapped a wolf that was playing with her ears. I heard the shout and instantly, she was sent out of the room. **"BROKENSCAR! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!** **"** When she came out, she instantly went to the black and red locker with a single orange flame. The inside of the door held the name _DarkFlame Rioski_ engraved in it. "You might as well tell me who you are you pervert. Looking at me while I was in your classroom earlier. Oh, and FYI, I don't take much interest in freshmen perverts looking at me through the classroom windows, using an excuse like to go to the restroom." I blushed at the comment of being called a "pervert". I also sent a glare as well. Then I heard the bell ring again and a slam against the lockers. I heard many lockers opening, but DarkFlame's locker shut with her against the door, and behind her back I saw the steel ripped as back quills were on her back. I either didn't notice them before, or she's stranger than I thought she was. And the wolf from about five minutes before was pinning her against the lockers, DarkFlame's eyes glowing green, very different from the red they were supposed to be. "Now, did you actually think that you'd be away from me long enough to get to your locker and escape? How wrong you were... It's not even fair to know how wrong you were!" The wolf looked at me and smiled a little. "And who's this handsome hedgehog?" I kicked his foot, and he winced a little bit, but not much. His blue eye supported a thin, red mist as he snarled and let go of DarkFlame, and reaching for me. I kicked him again and picked up DarkFlame, running through the halls to escape BrokenScar. Eventually when we got outside, he ended his part of the chase.

"Uh... H-hey... Are you okay?" I looked at DarkFlame as I sat on the picnic table where I let her down. Eventually after the long silence, I decided to look at her. "D-did you hear me miss?" She looked up at me from a dark face, and I was actually a little frightened by whether she was mad or not. Because I sure as hell couldn't tell to save my life. So I thought I was screwed. "Yeah... I... I'm fine. Thanks I guess. But don't ever let him see you ever again. He can literally send you to hell or kill you within an hour if he catches you off guard." In her voice, it almost seemed like she was worried about me...? No. Definitely not. That would prove me crazy if someone heard that. "So... Should we get back to our classes or... Would now be a good time to ask you a few things?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so... Your name is DarkFlame..."

"Rioski."

"Yeah. Rioski. So I take it you aren't from around here, are ya?"

"Oh definitely not. But that tale's for another time boy."

"Okay, first, my name isn't boy. It's Speedy. Familiar with Sonic?"

"Blue Blur Sonic?"

"Yeah. I'm the dimensional counterpart of him. So I'm not from around here either. Sorta." Instantly when I said that, I kinda regretted it. Then I felt my heart start pounding as I looked at DarkFlame's eyes. To be honest, I didn't know what I was doing when I said this... "Were your eyes always so vibrant and pretty...?" Pain flooded the side of my face as I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. But strangely she was still sitting there.

"Now I am going to give you one. More. Chance. Don't screw it up Blue."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I was just... I dunno what I was saying..."

"...I hate the boys of this place..."

"Boy. Right here."

"So far, you're in that category. _Blue._ " I snarled and resisted the urge to slap her. I wanted to, but, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, she was a _girl_ after all. And.. As threatening as she is... She's really pretty. And... I sorta like her... It's, it's strange how I feel... It's hard to say that when you don't even know what the hell you're even feeling! I groaned, pushing myself off the table, and I turned into a spin dash, but I was still. Still in a spinning ball that was spinning faster than lightning strikes, but I wasn't moving. I was just pushing into the ground, and then I felt a foot on my quills, and I stopped instantly.

"What the hell's your problem? The only one that I know that does that is Shadow. And you sure as hell ain't Shad. So what's wrong?" I looked up at her with a hateful glare.  
"I can't do things like that? I can't spin in a ball til I run underground?!" I growled and I could feel my eyes glowing with rage as I stared at her emerald eyes. We both sat there for a minute, staring our hate into each other. Until she finally said something.  
"Ugh. You boys are impossible to understand. Some of you are perverts. Some of you are emos. Some of you are egotistical assholes. And then some of you are just fucking confusing. It's... I'm tired of all this shit. I'm going home..." She took her foot off me and walked away. I stood up and ran to her, grabbing her hand.  
"W-wait... D-don't go... Please. I-I... I'm sorry..." I looked down at my shoes, and nearly forgot that we were in the world, because I started seeing stars and a galactic world around us, and she stared at me with silver eyes. Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes did too. I froze, half in fear of what she was probably going to do to me, and half waiting on her response.

"You wouldn't understand Speedy..."

* * *

 _ **Okay! That's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Fast Finds His Furious. And before anyone asks, the title is word play with Fast and the Furious. I love those movies.**_


End file.
